In recent years, mobile terminals such as smartphones that can execute applications high in convenience when used in vehicles, for example, destination search or route guidance have become widespread. Such mobile terminal is assumed to be used in user's hand, and a user needs to look at a screen to some extent during manipulation of the mobile terminal. However, since the manipulation of the mobile terminal during driving may interfere with the driving, the manipulation while driving is undesirable. For that reason, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that an imaging portion for imaging a screen of the mobile terminal is provided, the screen of the mobile terminal is reproduced on a vehicular device side, and manipulation input to the vehicular device is fed back to the mobile terminal.
The inventors of the present application have found the following. In a configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the vehicular device needs to be provided with an imaging portion, and the vehicular device available for the manipulation of the mobile terminal is limited in advance. The mobile terminal-side needs to be compatible with each vehicular device. To perform a manipulation required to watch the screen to some extent such as a touch panel in the vehicle may interfere with the driving, and it is undesirable from the viewpoint of safety.